Diamondbolt
{YouTuber1 |title = Diamondbolt |username = UCaPGKhms7rUVjpBceeJUdUQ |image = bolt_new_face.png|Appearance Diamond_Bolt.jpeg|YouTube Icon |style = Varies |join date = September 29, 2014 |Twitter = 4diamondbolt7 |Facebook = |other media = |vids = 223+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |collab = |full name = Joel D'Agostino |nationality = Australian |residence = Tranmere, Adelaide, South Australia, Australia |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Diamondbolt is a Australian YouTuber who mostly revolves around making content about TV and video games as of May 19, 2018. Before this he also made Ruined Forevers, Q&As, and did mostly Transformers videos. About Diamondbolt has been a fan of Transformers ever since his parents bought him two Transformers toys (An Optimus and a Camo coloured Megatron) and a DVD summarising the Unicron trilogy. He has a notably large collection of Transformer toys. Despite this (as of 2015), he has a larger Bionicle and Hero Factory collection. The aforementioned franchises and Pokemon are his main interests along with some other animes such as Evangelion and Gundam. Channel History The Diamondbolt Channel was created on the 29th of September 2014 and his first video was a test video uploaded the same day titled 'Legendary Pokemon List'. His first Transformers related video was uploaded 8th of November 2014 and was titled 'Transformers: Different Continuity Appearances Part 1'. Since, he has since uploaded a variety of different videos. The different types are as shown below. He's also collaborated with some of his friends in the past. In 2017 Diamond Bolt made a goal to include more non Transformers related videos in order to broaden his horizons. On April 29th 2017, Diamondbolt uploaded his first video featuring his face in his 6th Q&A video. After that there was a gradual shift away from transformers content until May 8, 2018 when he announced big changes to the channel. He is now uploading content about TV and videos games, with the content being about their storytelling, endings, ect. Types of Content/Series The videos that Diamondbolt tends to make are as follows. (Note: one-off videos are excluded) *List Videos (Top 10 etc...) *Transformers Game history (completed) *Reviews *The Pit (Counts the amount of times a certain Transformer has died)-Concluded *Ruined Forever (A series where Diamond Bolt shares his frustration on a certain topic) *Transformers PS2 gameplay (completed) *War for Cybertron gameplay (completed) *Q&A's *Transformers Trivia *TF characters summed up in one quote *TF characters summed up in one quote (commenter addition) *Funny Transformers commercials *'Toy Reviews'-Concluded *Data Files (Informational videos)-Concluded *Fall of Cybertron gameplay (completed) *Transformers Devastation gameplay *Cherised Forever (A series where Diamond Bolt shares his love for a certain topic) *Rise of The Dark Spark gameplay *Bolt Bytes (Video essays that are 5-10 minutes long that focus on subjects that aren't ruined or cherished) *Sonic characters summed up in one quote Trivia *His favourite Transformers comic series is 'Transformers: More Than Meets the eye' specifically his favourite issue is No.15 'Under Cold Blue Stars'. He also likes the series 'Last Stand of the Wreckers'. *There was an in joke where Diamondbolt is gay for Soundwave, he has since ditched Soundwave for Knock Out. *He got his name from his 2 favourite Ben 10 aliens Diamond'head and Cannon'Bolt. *He is around 5 foot 9" (175 cm) *His favourite Youtubers to watch are including but not limited to: Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Pewdiepie, Pyrocynical, Game Grumps, TeamFourStar, IdubbbzTV, The Game Theorists, H3H3 Productions, I Hate Everything, JonTronShow, and his "all time favourite", the now non-existent Diamend Balt, of which was a troll channel that DiamondBolt had mentioned as a joke. *He is the author of a Transformers fan fiction piece called 'Transformers: A New Dawn' *According to his Twitter bio, he was born on the 20th of September. Additional information from his videos hint at his year of birth either being in 2001. *His P.O box is as follows: 4050 Tranmere North SA 5073. *His favourite movie is Pacific Rim. *He used to be named Diamond Bolt but decided to change it to one word as Diamondbolt. *He is somewhat proficient in Italian as he learnt the language at school and is of Italian background. *His ultimate goal in life isn't a subscriber goal, but instead to become famous enough to tweet incredibly short and random shit, and still get thousands of likes for it. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers